idate after TKTJ
by seddie4thewin
Summary: This is my version of what happened when Sam & Freddie hung out after the Killer Tuna Jump. Not necessarily related to any of my other stories.
1. Chapter 1

**So now that Sam & Cat is over and we'll NEVER know for SURE if Sam and Freddie got back together (although it is safe to think they did after TKTJ), it's up to us amateur authors to create their date after he got out of the hospital. This was originally intended to be a one-shot but it got out of control real fast and will probably end up about 6 or 8 chapters.**

**Not intended to tie to any of my other stories. I'll try to keep it toned down, but there WILL be references to the more mature side of Sam & Freddie's relationship because they're grown up now and their relationship is growing with their maturity. By the way, this all happened immediately after the Tuna episode, but before the next one. **

Chapter 1

Sam's POV

Today's the day! Freddie sent me a text last evening that they were releasing him from the hospital today. Of course, I was in to visit him yesterday too, but he was asleep and I didn't have the heart to wake him. I still feel really bad about his getting hurt the way he did. Truth is, I've been there every single day to see him. He's on some pretty heavy pain killers, so all he does is sleep most of the time. I doubt he even knows I'm there, but I always leave him with a kiss on the cheek.

Today I just sat there for about an hour watching him sleep with those bandages all over his face. Too bad I couldn't get to his lips or I'd wake him up the way I really want to. Damn, that boy is a good kisser, I can't wait to put my lips against his. When they brought his dinner, I couldn't bear to see it go to waste, so I 'helped' him eat it. Wasn't the first time I ate his hospital food, but at least this meal was sort of edible. What they served him yesterday wasn't fit to feed to a dog you don't like, but then again it was still probably better than the slop his mother used to make for him when we were in school.

Even when I'm at home, all I've been thinking about has been his injuries and how fast it all happened. Of course, it was kind of hard to think about anything else since Crazy Marissa kept calling every other hour to ask how he was. I guess she called me because he couldn't talk on the phone and all she would hear him say was "mmmph, mmmm, mmmuuuuhhhh."

One thing surprised me, she actually _wants_ him to stay in L.A. until his bandages all come off. She says that he shouldn't fly in that condition in case there was an emergency on the plane. Fortunately for both of us, she wasn't able to make the drive down to pick him up personally. I know it killed her to admit it when she all but came out and said she trusted that I'd take good care of him during his recuperation.

I doubt she'd approve of him staying with me and Cat, though. Maybe Goomer has a spare bed and he could stay with him but I don't even know what his place looks like. Heck for all I know he lives in a cardboard box behind the gym. Oh, God, what am I thinking, Goomer couldn't watch after a dead parakeet, let alone my Frednub. Mama's gotta handle this one herself, Marissa be damned. I guess he can just stay on our couch or something.

I'm about ready to go over to Elderly Achers to borrow Nona's car to pick him up. I can hardly make him ride on my motorcycle all bandaged up, but I really do want to take him for a ride before he goes back to Seattle. Actually, I just want an excuse to feel him clinging to me with his arms around my waist. I didn't realize how much I missed hum until I saw Cat with him and how jealous it made me. Then of course dorkface Robbie told Cat that he almost said he loves me the day of the accident. Naturally, she went and told me right away because she can't keep anything to herself.

"Cat, I'm heading over to Elderly Achers, you wanna come along to see your Nona?" I had just finished a big smoked turkey leg and tossed the bone in the trash.

"I'm coming." Cat replied, coming out of the bedroom with her pink jump suit on. I love the kid, but she looks like a pink version of Flo from the insurance commercials with that get up on, she seriously needs a change of wardrobe, bad.

"Come on slowpoke, don't want to keep your boyfriend waiting." Cat smirked, grabbing her purse and heading for the door.

"Freddie's not my boyfriend." I corrected, pulling the door shut behind us. "We're just going out for some fun once he gets healed up."

"Uh-huh, and after your date you'll be coming back home for some more fun." Cat said with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

"Uugghhh, Cat! Why do you have to make everything sound so dirty?" Man, I'm starting to sound like Carly, when did I become a prude?

"What? The boy's not my type but he's got some great lips on him, if you don't spend serious time kissing him, you're missing out on some great lip action." Cat replied.

"I know, good God I've missed those lips." Oh, geez, where did that come from, now I really do sound like a girl!

An hour later (damn traffic), I walked into St. Schneider's Hospital and headed up to Freddie's room on the third floor. From the doorway I could see him sitting on the edge of the bed, struggling to get dressed. Now I _could_ just stand here and watch him struggle and two years ago I would have probably even shot video of it just to torment him with the threats of posting it online. Now I don't know what to do. I could slowly back away from the door and come back in a few minutes or just go in and help him. At least he has his pants on. Oh well, here goes nothing.

"Yo, Fredalupe, about ready to head out." I asked, strolling into the room, trying to act like I just got there. About the time the words left my mouth, he peeled off the hospital gown and revealed his bare torso.

"Sam, I'm not dressed!" Freddie screeched, trying to cover his upper half with the gown.

"Relax, I've seen you without a shirt before, remember." Through the bandages wrapped around his body, I could see that my nub's been working out. Mmmm, Mama like.

"Well, how about a hand then?" He asked. I guess it could be kind of hard getting a shirt on past a cast so I'll give him some help.

After about ten minutes of helping him wrestle with his shirt and packing up the last of his chiz, (God, how much junk did Marissa have sent to him) we finally had him ready to roll. Literally, since there was an orderly waiting there with a wheelchair to wheel him out. I went on ahead and made a bee line for the parking garage to bring the car up to the front door of the hospital. We got on the road and headed for my place but we had to make a stop at the pharmacy to get his pain medicine. Of course, I picked up a huge carton of fat cakes. Hey, he was paying, why not.

We got back to the apartment and Cat was in the kitchen, mixing up a batch of her infamous fudge piles. "Welcome home, Freddie!" Cat screeched and ran over to hug him.

Freddie got a look of terror in his eyes and I blocked her path before she could assault him. Not that it bothered me for her to hug him. I'm over that, I know there's no way they could ever fall for each other. I just didn't want him hurt any worse. He just got out of the hospital for Pete's sake. And Cat is the most danger prone person I've ever met. Well maybe besides Spencer.

Cat returned to the kitchen with a pout and I walked my sore nub over to the couch and sat him down.

"Can I get you anything?" I asked.

"I could use a drink, you have any root beer?" he asked. I headed toward the fridge.

"Fudge pile?" Cat asked him shoving a plate of her horrible turd shaped concoctions at him.

"Sure." He replied, before noticing me waving my arms and shaking my head behind Cat's back. "Um, on second thought, I'd better not. My mom says too many sweets could spoil my dinner."

"They're reeeeally goooood." Cat said, trying to tempt him.

"Well, um, maybe later then." Freddie said with a fake smile.

Cat returned to the kitchen and I plopped down on the couch beside him and opened up the sodas I was carrying for the two of us. I whispered "you owe me one" and turned on the TV. Flipping through the channels, I came across a rerun of 'That's a Drag'. After a half hour of laughing at the antics of the cross dressers, Freddie turned to me.

"So, what do you want to do for dinner?" He asked. "I'm ready for some real food, that hospital food was just . . . ugh. That is, if they even brought anything in for me. Seemed like almost every time I was asleep at mealtime, they didn't leave the tray."

"Yeah, hospital food sucks." I replied playing with the remote . Guess now would be a bad time to tell him that they always brought him dinner, I just ate it for him if he was asleep.

"Why don't you take him to Adam's Ribs?" Cat asked.

"How do you think he's gonna eat ribs, look at him?" I snapped. I could go for some ribs, though.

"You could always feed him." My little friend stated with a devilish grin. God, but she's a closet fetishist.

"That's OK." Freddie said. "I'd rather not get between Sam and her ribs or fried chicken or bacon or especially ham."

"Awww, you remembered. Mama's touched." I replied and put my head on his shoulder. "Cat, call Tub O' Chicken, see if they'll deliver.

"Of course they'll deliver, you always buy two of everything." Cat said, picking up her phone. "You practically keep them in business."

After we ate, Cat was getting a shower and preparing for bed. Freddie took a pain pill and I could tell he was getting sleepy. "You want to call it a day, Freduchinni? I'll get you a pillow and some blankets, you can crash on the couch."

"Um, yeah. Wow, those pills really pack a punch. " He said yawning.

I walked back from the closet and tossed the blanket over his head just to be funny. "I've gotta warn you about something, Cat's got a bad habit of waking people up by getting in their face. It took me a while to break her of doing it to me, so just beware come about seven tomorrow morning."

"Um, just _how_ did you break her of it?" He asked, even though I'm sure he already could guess at the answer.

"I folded her into a pretzel and kept putting all her bras in the freezer."

"That's my demon." He said with a smile.

"What was that." I pretended not to hear while I rustled around in the freezer putting away his ice pack. He's claiming me for his own now, I like the sound of this. Maybe he really _is_ still in love with me.

"Oh, um, nothing. Goodnight, Sam."

"Goodnight, nub." I said, walking past the couch and kissed him on the forehead. Oh, God why the hell did I do that. I kissed him on the forehead, that's what grandmas do. I'm such a loser. I turned out the lights and headed back the hall cursing at myself.

Freddie's POV

I'm still finding it hard to believe that my mom wants me to stay in California until I'm all healed up. What's even harder to believe is how Sam is acting. I mean, I know she feels bad about me getting hurt, but she's just been so different. And not in a bad way, either. She's definitely changed, she's more mature and I think she's doing a good job of taking care of me. Man, what am I going to have to do to make up for this.

I just wonder why she kissed me on the forehead, it's not like we've never kissed before. But I guess she was just feeling too awkward to kiss me on the lips. After all, we broke up two years ago. Still, I haven't stopped thinking about her. Truth is, I only went on a couple of dates since her and one was with Cat, what a fiasco that turned out to be. I spent most of senior year in a depressed funk, I only agreed to go to prom with that Sheila girl as a favor to Gibby since he was taking her cousin. What a disaster that was. Sheila ended up hooking up with an old boyfriend and spent the whole evening making out with him in the janitor's closet while I stood around and tried not to look like a complete loser.

I was so stoked to come to L.A. to see Sam. I wasn't stoked when I thought she was hurt, but once I found out she was OK, all I wanted to do was see her. But before I knew what was happening, Cat abducted me and took me to that weird robot restaurant. Next thing I knew Sam was all wazzed off because she thought I was out on a date with Cat. Don't get me wrong Cat's cute and all, but she's so immature, I felt like I was hanging out with my twelve year old cousin. Besides she's too girly, all wearing pink and frilly skirts all the time. She's like a high-pitched, pre-adolescent version or Carly with unnaturally red hair.

Yep, Cat's a different kid of girl alright. She's a sweet kid, but OMG what a ditz. And those fudge piles, they seriously look like something you'd find in a cat's litter box. Thank God Sam stopped me before I took one. I'm still a little worried with what Sam just told me about Cat's morning routine. I'm sure Sam will keep me safe, though.

Really, I just can't wait to take Sam out for some fun. I wonder what she has in mind for our date. Oh, God, is it a date? I guess it's a date. Every day I was in that hospital, all I could think about was spending time with her, maybe even getting back together with her. Man, there's nothing I want more than to get back together with that girl. I know she isn't interested in moving back to Washington, but I could always transfer to UCLA or Caltech, I was accepted at both schools senior year. But Mom 'convinced' me to go the school in Seattle, even though I had been offered a complete scholarship at five other colleges.

Funny thing about being in the hospital. Well, it's not funny, just really weird. I kept dreaming there was a beautiful angel sitting beside my bed. And when they would bring my meal, she ate it. Man, they were really giving me some good drugs when I was in there. Come to think of it, I don't even know why they were bringing me food, because I had bandages over my mouth. Oh, well. Time for some sleep.

**Was a little hard writing the first part from a teen girls POV since I'm neither a teen nor a girl, but I tried to capture Sam's personality and go from there. **

**Have to mention this, too. In TKTJ episode, when Sam is playing the video game with Jade after Cat passes out, she's wearing a shirt that says 'what's meant to be will always find a way'. Now is that just a coincidence or possibly an 'Easter Egg' dropped by good ol' Dan telling us something about Seddie's relationship. **

**Anyway, Happy New Year. Chapter 2 coming in a few days. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter, thanks for all the reviews, favorites and follows, keep 'em coming. This is going to be a pretty big chapter, but the last part will be worth the read. Some nice, fluffy Seddie action coming your way-read on.**

Chapter 2

Normal POV

The next morning, Sam managed to keep Cat away from Freddie, who was still sleeping off a pain medicine induced coma on the couch. The younger girl left for school with a frown since she didn't get to 'help' wake Freddie up. Just before ten, Sam was sitting at the counter, playing a game on her computer, when she heard the stir of a young man behind her.

"Morning, sleeping beauty." She said, turning around on her stool. "How ya feelin'?"

"Hey, Sam. What time is it? How late did I sleep?" Freddie was still groggy from the pills and an abnormal sleeping schedule.

"It's only about ten." Sam replied with a shrug. "That's actually pretty early by my standards."

"Um, Sam, you mind helping me over to the bathroom?"

"Gotta wazz like a racehorse, huh?" Sam asked.

"I don't think that's an appropriate conversation." Freddie replied as she helped him to his feet. "But yeah, I haven't went since last evening, so I'm about to bust here. I'm talkin' the Austin Powers five minute wazz of the century."

"Just remember to put the seat, down." Sam said after he closed the bathroom door. "And check your aim, it's bad enough when little kids dribble on the floor, let alone a grown man."

"Copy that." Freddie said through the closed door. "Uh, Sam, you mind moving away from the door."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"I can't go with you standing there alright, you'll be able to hear, I-I have a shy bladder." He said quietly with some hesitation.

"I'm going." She finally replied. "What a nub."

"I heard that."

Freddie finally emerged from the bathroom after a bit of freshening up. He hobbled over to the counter and took a seat beside Sam. "What's for breakfast, Princess Puckett?" He asked.

"I ate an hour ago." Sam smirked, not looking up from the screen.

"Any leftovers?" He asked.

"Since when does Mama leave leftovers?" Sam replied with a raise of her eyebrow.

"Why did I even ask?"

Sam felt sorry for him so she signed off her game and walked over to the fridge. She pulled out a pack of pre cooked bacon and put a couple of pieces on a plate and shoved it in the microwave. After that she cracked two eggs into a pan and popped a couple of toaster waffles in the toaster. In a few minutes, she slid a plate of food in front of him and even set a bottle of syrup of the counter.

"You still like extra sugar in your coffee?" She asked, pouring a cup.

"As long as my mom doesn't find out." With that Sam slid a big cup of Hazelnut blend across the counter to him complete with plenty of sugar.

"Thanks, Sam. This is great." He said and started digging in. "Hey, you mind, getting my pill bottle off the coffee table."

"Yeah, sure. I need to tell you, we have to keep this kind of chiz up in the cupboards or on top of the fridge. We get little kids in here." Sam informed him, handing him the bottle and taking a seat beside him.

"You know, that's the most responsible thing I think I've ever heard you say."

"Well, I've gotta be responsible when we babysit little kids for a living. You've met Cat." Said said with a shrug. "Not like I have any choice in the matter."

"Um, yeah." Was all he could manage to respond between bites.

"Speaking of which, I have a couple of toddlers coming right after lunch for their moms to have a spa day, so if you're going to get all drugged up and pass out again, you can sleep on my bed. I don't want their mothers to think I've got some stoner crashing on my couch."

"Sam, it's not like I'm sitting around smoking pot, I have a prescription for pain pills, remember."

"Relax, nub-o, I was only kidding." Sam smirked and put her arm around him. "Still if you want to rest, go back to the bedroom. Just be warned Cat gets home from school at 2:45, and I may not be able to keep her out of there forever."

"Fair enough. Still, you don't mind me sleeping on your bed?" He asked.

"Meh, you slept on my bed when we were younger, I slept on yours, we both slept on Carly's what's the difference? But if you find any leftovers under my pillow, you'd better not eat 'em."

"Well, um, it's just that we're grown up now. You know, sleepovers mean something completely different than they did when we were in junior high."

"Don't get any ideas, Fredwad. We haven't even had our date yet." Sam snipped without thinking what she was saying. "Mama ain't that kind of girl."

"So we _are _going out on a date?"

"Um, Yeah. I guess so. I mean, if you want to." Suddenly Sam was uncharacteristically nervous.

"Uh, yeah, sure. I'd like that." Freddie replied, equally as nervous. Neither looking directly at the other. "So I guess I'll head back to the bedroom before these pills kick in and your clients show up."

"Yeah, have a nice nap. And Cat's making meatballs for dinner, so don't oversleep."

"Do I even want to ask about Cat's meatballs?" Freddie asked with a shiver, still unsure of the little redhead's culinary abilities.

"Don't worry, she makes great meatballs. It's her grandmother's recipe." Sam informed him. "Some of the best I've ever had."

"Well, it's just that after the fudge pile thing, I was a little worried."

"As long as she's making something out of meat, you're safe. But if she offers you anything called a 'crapple' run! Well, hobble, as fast as you can."

* * *

><p>Cat came home from school and only after Sam's threat of shoving her purple giraffe down the garbage disposal, agreed to stay out of the bedroom and let Freddie sleep in peace. After doing some homework at the table, the younger girl got started making her meatballs and Sam finished getting the two kids ready for their mothers to pick them up.<p>

At 6:00, dinner was ready and Freddie still wasn't awake to come out and eat. Sam loaded up a bowl of rice and meatballs and made her way to check on him. She perched herself on the edge of the bed and devoured almost the whole bowl before he began to stir. She left the room to get herself something to drink and a few minutes later Freddie emerged from the bedroom. His hair was mussed up, he had five o'clock shadow and looked a bit of a mess.

"Hi Freddie. How was your nap?" Cat asked cheerily from the table where she was eating her own dinner.

"Man, I had this weird dream. It was kind of like the one I kept having in the hospital."

"What did you dream?" Cat asked, being the ever curious type.

"That there was this gorgeous angel sitting on the end of the bed and she was eating a bowl of meatballs." Freddie suddenly trained his eyes on Sam who was now sitting on the couch, licking the last of the sauce from her bowl like a starving puppy.

"Um, Sam were you sitting on the end of the bed eating meatballs and watching me sleep?"

"You really thought I was an angel?" Sam asked while she headed past him to the kitchen either to get seconds or to fill a bowl for him, Freddie wasn't sure which. "Man, those _are_ some good drugs."

"Well, Yeah I guess I am on some pretty heavy pain meds. Um, were you sitting like that with me in the hospital, too?"

"Once in a while." Sam said, with slight embarrassment, holding a bowl for him and motioning for him to follow her to the couch. She certainly wouldn't admit she was there for several hours each day for fear of making herself seem to 'nubby'.

"And did you maybe once in a while happen to eat the food they brought into my room?"

"Maaaybee" Sam replied sheepishly.

"Heh-heh-heh, you sounded like me." Cat said and Sam gave her a stern look. "I'm gonna go finish my homework in my room." Cat skipped off to the bedroom carrying her school backpack.

"I should have known." Freddie groaned.

"I couldn't help it, the food was just sitting there, you were out cold and I was hungry." The blonde defended.

How could he be mad at his friend, she sat in his hospital room while he was not even awake. 'I guess she really does care.' He thought. "Seriously, you sat there with me even when I was passed out?"

"Yeah, I guess I was kind of bored sitting around this place all day." Sam said like it was nothing.

"Thanks, Sam." Freddie said and kissed her on the cheek after placing his empty bowl on the coffee table.

"For what?" She asked.

"For sitting there and for caring." He said and took her hand. "I just want you to know if you really had been hurt by an SUV, I would have sat there with you, too."

"You're darn right you would have." She smirked. "God, you're such a nub, guess it's a good thing I have a soft spot for nubs."

As the two looked into each other's eyes, the tension between them could almost have been put into a box and weighed. Freddie was under the influence of pain killers which would have killed the libido of a rhino, but he still wanted to kiss her as much as take another breath.

Sam, too, was feeling the heat of the moment and was slowly closing the distance between their faces. Their lips were mere centimeters apart, neither saying a word, when the front door burst open to reveal Dice and Goomer.

"Sam, Sam, Sam, guess what." The curly haired boy said before realizing he had just ruined a very personal moment.

"Uuuggghhh, Dice! Why can't you knock like a normal person?" Sam griped.

"Sorry. Um, Hi Freddie, how are you feeling? Got the bandages off your face I see." Dice tried to diffuse the obvious anger Sam was surely about to direct at him.

"Yeah, and I was just about to make sure his lips were still working alright." Sam sneered at the duo.

Cat heard Dice's voice and came into the room to greet their visitors. "Hi Guys, what's up?" She asked.

"Freddie, I'm really sorry about all this. I shouldn't have made you climb up on that camera platform. An-and sorry for the interruption, Sam. Anyway, glad to see you're out of the hospital, Freddie. C'mom Gooms, we'd better be going." Dice said before things turned violent.

Sam had made no attempt over the past week to hide her feelings that it was all Dice's fault that Freddie had fallen from the camera platform or even been up there in the first place. Unknown to Freddie, she had already raked the young boy over the coals about it right after it happened. She even threatened to break into his apartment and shave his head in his sleep if Freddie had any permanent scars.

"No, guys, hold on." Sam couldn't hold a grudge against the kid forever. He was sort of like a little brother to her and he did apologize to Freddie after all. "What did you want to tell us?"

"I just found some mook to buy that pool full of tuna. Now all I've gotta do is find somebody to haul them up to Seattle for the guy." Freddie and Sam just looked at each other again at the mention of Seattle.

"Why bother. I told you what I would have done with 'em." Sam cracked, still holding Freddie's hand.

"Sam, I told you, no one eats Kansas Razorback Tuna, they're too tough and they taste terrible." Dice had already been down this road with her several times before.

"Hey, dip them suckers in batter and smother 'em with enough tartar sauce and they'll be edible." Sam shot back.

"You wouldn't really eat those poor fish would you?" Cat squeaked. "I mean, they tried to eat my boyfriend, too, but I don't want to see them fried up with a side of coleslaw."

"First off, as far as I'm concerned anybody that would give you ten cents for those dumb fish has rocks in their head and second, Freddie is _not_ my boyfriend." Sam rebutted. 'Yet' she thought to herself.

"Well if he's not your boyfriend, why are you sitting on the couch holding hands?" Goomer innocently asked, taking a sip of the drink in his hand.

"Uugh! Enough of this chiz, already!" Sam said, jumping up and pulling Freddie with her. "C'mon, Forrest Gimp, lets go sit on the patio and let these wazzbags have some time alone."

As soon as the couple left the room, Cat remarked in her cutesy voice, "Aren't they a cute couple?"

"I can't believe they still haven't figured out their relationship yet." Dice remarked. "I thought for sure by the time he got out of the hospital they would have, she was there all day, every day, after all."

"I think Sam's just in denial." Cat said to the boys.

"Nu-uh, she's right out there on the patio." Goomer said and pointed to the back door.

As the two made their way outside, Freddie took a seat on a chaise lounge and Sam climbed on her motorcycle. "Sorry about all that." She said, not knowing what else to say. It wasn't every day Sam Puckett was taunted into leaving the room.

"S'alright." He replied, sort of speechless himself. "So, um, this is a nice place. It's got a great view."

"Yeah it is." Sam said, stroking the gas tank of her beloved bike. "So when do you go see your doctor again for a checkup." Small talk was always a good distraction from the pink, two ton, polka-dotted elephant in the room, or on the patio, as the case may be.

"Not until Tuesday. I hate to ask, but would you give me a scratch right below my left shoulder blade, I can't seem to reach it." Freddie asked as he squirmed around against the back of the lounge chair.

Sam made her way over to Freddie and he leaned front for a much needed back scratching. "Just a little lower, now left, that's it, right there." He sighed as the blonde ran her nails over his back, through his shirt. "These bandages are making me so darn itchy, I can't wait to take them off. The nurse said to wait until Saturday and if the wounds have closed then I can let them off. Thanks, Sam. That's much better."

"Anytime, Fredbag." Sam took a seat on his lap, careful not to put too much pressure on any spots she knew were recently injured. "So I know you can't get around very good, but what do you say we get out of the house tomorrow. There's no kids coming until after school, so we have some time to kill, maybe hit an amusement park, well I guess you can't do that yet. How about we do one of those bus tours of the star's homes. l suppose you might have trouble getting up the steps of the bus, though. I guess we could just, um, what do you think you could handle?"

"Or, we could hang out here, watch cheezy movies and play video games like we used to when we were in ninth grade." Freddie suggested, putting his good arm gently around her waist.

"Yeah, and then we could order some Chinese food. I know this great place that delivers and they have the best egg rolls outside of China Town." She said, smiling widely and putting her arms around his neck.

The scent of her hair and the feeling of her warmth on his lap was driving Freddie insane. "And we could always take a break from the TV and do this." Freddie stretched his neck forward and put his lips against hers.

Sam couldn't believe how bold the boy had become. He never initiated sensual contact when they dated in high school. It shocked her, but it was quite the turn on just the same. She sat there frozen for several seconds, nearly letting the moment go to waste as she felt him begin to hesitate and pull away. Suddenly, she came to her senses and moved closer to him, deepening the kiss. For several minutes the two sat there in each other's embrace, kissing like their lives depended on it, not realizing three sets of eyes were now trained on them from the patio door.

"Aaaawwww!" Cat exclaimed quietly. "They're so cute."

"I told you he was her boyfriend." Goomer said, taking a huge, loud slurp of his drink, causing the two to turn their heads and look at the door.

Cat and Dice quickly pretended to be looking for something on the floor but Goomer was too thick to realize the trio was intruding on a private moment and simply smiled and waved at them.

"See what I have to put up with." Sam remarked as she laid her head against Freddie's and waved back just to be funny.

"It's a wonder you don't have high blood pressure." He remarked and kissed her cheek. "What do you say we go inside and confess what they seem to already know."

"Where's the fun in that?" Sam asked. "This is much better." She stated as she took a hand to turn his face to hers and pressed their lips together once again.

**Hopefully that satisfies the need for a Seddie moment we were all in so much need of. Three guesses who the mook is who bought the fish (and the first two don't count).**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for everyone who took time to let a review, fav and follow. I appreciate that everyone's been happy with it so far.**

**A Guest reviewer asked if they graduated from high school yet. In my opinion, iGoodbye happened during their senior year. This is evident by the fact that the dance Carly was worried about going to with her dad would be the last time she could do this, likely because she'd be graduating soon.**

**Since TKTJ happened well into S&C Season 1, it stands to reason that this was quite a few months, possibly up to a year, after iGoodbye and I know I'll get arguments about this, but personally I feel the Tuna episode happened about the time Freddie would be starting his freshman year of college. **

**Spoiler Alert: We'll actually address this subject in the next chapter or two. I have this story about 90% written, and the college subject is going to come up.**

Aaaannd now: Chapter 3

Freddie's POV

It's been ten days since I got out of the hospital. Thank goodness I've been able to stop taking the pain pills. This means far less laying around sleeping during the day and more hours of hanging out with Sam. While Cat's in school, we hang out and play video games, watch movies and get caught up with what's been happening in each other's lives, and of course there's been lots of time for kissing.

After the wounds on my body healed, I was able to leave the bandages off, but I had to wait until the doctor said it's OK to get the cast off my arm and unwrap my ankle. Sam drove me for my checkup with the promise of a fried chicken lunch buffet afterward. We sat around the waiting room before I was allowed to go back to see the doctor, Sam was playing a game on her phone and I was nervous with anticipation when the nurse came to the doorway and called for me. I stood and made my way over to the middle aged woman dressed in pink scrubs.

"You can bring your girlfriend back with you, hon." She said when I got close enough to her so she didn't have to raise her voice.

"Um, that's OK, she really doesn't like doc . . ." but I was cut off by a wave of blonde curls appearing beside me.

"Thanks." Sam directed a smile at the woman and took my hand. I can remember when she hated doctors offices so bad that she wouldn't even see a dentist.

After several x-rays and lots of waiting, the doctor finally appeared. "Sorry about the wait, We had a little confusion with another patient. Well, Mr. Benson, by the looks of your x-rays, we can let the bandages off your foot today, but we're going to put a soft cast on your wrist for a little while longer just to play it safe. We don't want you ending up with carpal tunnel or something in a few years."

"Really!" I must have sounded like a little kid that just was promised a trip to the circus. I was excited to be able to walk normally again, but still bandaged up enough that I had an excuse to stay in L.A.

"Now my assistant will be in to remove the casts in a few minutes. I want you to remember to take it easy, you've been in that cast for a while and you'll have to get used to making your leg muscles work properly. But it looks like you've got someone to help you out if you need it." The grey haired doctor smiled at Sam. "Now I want you back in two weeks and we'll take another look at that wrist."

The doctor left the room and Sam hopped up in excitement. "You can finally walk again, now we can go out and have some fun."

"Yep, and I still have this one, so I guess I can't go back home, mother's orders after all." I smirked and lifted my left arm in the air which was a mistake. "Ow, shouldn't do that, I guess."

After Sam got her fill of fried chicken and still insisted on stopping for a milkshake on the way home, we finally returned to the apartment. Cat appeared from the bedroom with a little boy in her arms. "'Bout time you got here, Justin and Blake are asleep and I just changed Billy here, he's been so fussy and he won't sleep. Oh, and the McKenzie twins will be here any minute."

"Sorry about that, Cat." I tried to apologize and sat down at Sam's computer to check email.

"I told you we would be late. His appointment wasn't until 1:30 and that place was soooo sloooow. Then we stopped for a late lunch." Sam tried to explain but Cat was all in a panic rushing back and forth frantically looking for something to pacify little Billy.

"What can I do to help?" I offered.

About that time the doorbell rang and Sam turned around to answer it. There stood the twins, David and Dean, with their father. "Hey guys, good to see you again. Hey, you two still like video games?" The two boys nodded with huge smiles. "Good, this is Freddie, he's gonna show you all about the shortcuts in the new zombie hunt game, cool?" The two ten year olds ran toward the TV, ready to play with Freddie.

"I can see they're about to have the time of their lives." Their dad said. "Now you boys be good, I'll be back to pick you up at 8:30."

I really didn't know what to do with the kids but the boys and I settled in with the video game console and Sam took the baby from Cat. "I'll put Billy in his stroller and take him for a walk around the block, that always knocks him out. You OK there, Freddo?"

I just nodded and continued to stare at the screen, it's not all that easy playing with a messed up wrist.

Cat flopped down on the floor beside the couch for a minute of rest and soon one of the toddlers started to fuss from the bedroom. It seemed like the day was never going to end for the red headed girl but I was kind of having fun with the twins. The boys were taking turns playing me and then playing each other. Soon Sam came home and took over the video game, besting all of us.

After they all ate, I showed the boys some tricks with photo editing on Sam's laptop and they were having so much fun laughing at the funny videos we were watching online, they didn't even notice their dad coming in.

"I guess they had fun. How much do I owe you?" Their dad asked.

"Fifty-Five, Mr. McKenzie. Sam stated. "Boys your dad is here."

"Awww." They said in unison. "We have to come back, Dad. Freddie is so cool. You should see what he can do, he took a video clip of David and made it look like he was riding a shark like a surfboard. An-and then he showed us how to . . . "

"Alright, boys. Get your jackets. Your mom's waiting in the car. Thanks, girls and um, "

"Freddie, Sir." I stood to shake the man's hand.

"Nice to meet you Freddie. Are you joining the team here with Cat and Sam?"

"He's just visiting." Cat said innocently. "He's Sam's boyfriend from Seattle."

"Oh. Well, enjoy your visit to L.A. then Freddie. It was nice meeting you." The man said and turned to follow his sons out the door.

The last kid to be picked up was little Billy who was still asleep in his stroller when his mother came. She was no sooner out the door when Sam broke out the ice cream. "Who wants a sundae?" She asked. Cat was the first in line. The three of us sat down at the bar to eat their well deserved dessert.

"You know, you did pretty well with those kids, Freddie." Cat remarked.

"They're pre-teen boys who love video games and playing around with computers, he could deal with a whole heard of them." Sam chuckled.

"Glad to help, but I think two's my limit. I'll say this, I can see that you guys really earn your money."

Cat soon headed off to bed since she had to be up early for a school field trip in the morning. Sam and I were hanging out on the couch and had cued up a movie. She went to the kitchen to make some popcorn and I decided to get a quick shower. I've been dying for one ever since the bandages came off my leg and afterwards I felt cleaner than I had in a long time. Sam was already back on the couch when I came out of the bathroom.

"C'mom, slow poke, if you don't soon get here, I'll have to make more popcorn for you. Hey, you clean up pretty good there Fredlump." She said, looking over at me. I had had shaved and my hair was still wet from the shower.

"I like that shampoo you have in there, it rinses out nice and it smells really good."

Sam took a sniff, which sent a few goose bumps down my spine. "That's Cat's favorite. She likes it because it brings out the red in her hair. Mine's the one that smells like cinnamon. Reminds me of fresh baked cinnamon rolls."

Not that I hadn't noticed before, but I took the opportunity to get a nice sniff of Sam's hair anyway. "Mmm, I see what you mean. Hey Sam, you know you really are good with kids. I mean, I never would have thought you could handle pressure like that but you're just natural at it. I'm really impressed."

"Eh, you're not so bad yourself there Freduchini. You know we could use a hand once in a while around here. Too bad you'll be going back to Washington as soon as you're healed up, you'd be a good helper with the kids."

"I don't mind helping out but I think I'll stick with technology, you can keep the babysitting. You know since I can cross over and help with kids maybe you should consider working with me on some tech stuff once in a while."

"You trying to turn me into a computer nerd, Fredbag?" Sam raised an eyebrow. "I guess I have picked up a few pointers from you over the years now that you mention it."

After about an hour of watching TV, we started to make out again. As we took a minute to come up for air, each wanting to go just a little further, Sam's phone began to play 'Leave It All To Me' from the coffee table. This could mean only one thing, Carly was calling. Sam said she hadn't spoken to Carly personally since before I came to L.A. They only ever talked once every few weeks since it was kind of expensive and Carly was very busy with school. It was after 11:00 in the evening on the west coast but just mid-afternoon in Italy, so this was usually about the time Carly and Sam spoke.

"Good timing, Carls." Sam groaned. "Should I just ignore it?"

"Go ahead and answer it." I mumbled into her neck.

Sam's POV

"Hey, Carls, how's it hangin'?" Man, it's hard to think with Freddie's wandering hands under my shirt, caressing my bare back..

"Sam, that's totally inappropriate to say to another girl, or anyone for that matter." Carly admonished. "You up for a Skype session?"

"Sure. Go ahead and log on, I'll be there in a minute."

"Settle down there Fredstud, Carly wants to video chat." I told him after hanging up.

"Awww. It was just getting good." He moaned

I not so gently slapped the back of his head. "There, that should help kill any naughty thoughts you were having."

I logged onto skype and soon Carly's face appeared on the screen. "Hey, Sam. Glad to see you're OK. I just talked to Spencer, he said Marissa told him Freddie took off to L.A. because you got ran over by an SUV or something."

"Meh, that's old news. I wasn't really hurt, it was just Cat's ploy to get Freddie to come to L.A. so she could go on a date with him to make me jealous."

"Ohhh-Kaaay. Why would she want to date Freddie and why did she think dating him would make you jealous?" Carly asked. "I'm really confused. You sure you're alright? You know, didn't bump your head or something."

"I'm sure I'm OK. No head injuries, I swear. Long story short, I was hanging out with one of Cat's friends from school, she got jealous and thought if she hung out with one of my friends, I'd know how it made her feel. Anyway, she got ahold of my phone, found Freddie's number and called him. She made up some lame story about me being in the hospital and he came to L.A. to make sure I was OK."

"Awww, that's so sweet of him. As long as no one was really hurt." Carly sounded relieved.

"I'm getting to that part. So then I was supposed to do this stunt on a motorcycle and Cat locked me in a closet so she could do it instead because she was afraid I'd get hurt. She crashed the motorcycle into a camera platform that Freddie was standing on and he fell into a tank full of some stupid ass fish that this fuzzy headed kid we know owns."

"Oh my gosh!" Carly exclaimed. "Poor Freddie, is he going to be alright?"

"They chewed him up pretty good, but he's getting better. He's staying here with me until he gets all healed up because Crazy says she doesn't want him flying until he's a hundred percent. Something about if there was en emergency or terrorists hijack the plane, he wouldn't be able to take care of himself."

"Wait, you mean Freddie's staying with you, in your apartment? Man, I'll bet Marissa is having a cow about that one."

"She actually encouraged him to stay here so I could take care of him."

"Oh, come on. Marissa wants Freddie hanging out with you? I'm not that gullible." Carly cracked.

"It's true, Carls." Freddie chimed in. "Her exact orders were, I was under no circumstances to get back on an airplane until I was completely healed up."

"Freddie, thank God you're OK." The brunette yipped seeing his face on her computer as he sat down beside me at the counter.

"So, you two hanging out together, not killing each other. How's that work?" Carly asked.

"Pretty good." Freddie said with a smirk, not sure if I'd be alright with him telling Carly that they were back together just yet. Neither of us realized that a certain young girl was coming up behind us on her way to the kitchen for a glass of warm milk to help her sleep.

"Pretty good? That's an understatement! They're always sitting around sucking on each other's faces." Cat said from the background.

"Whaaaaat?" Carly nearly fell off her chair.

**Soooo, sort of a cliffhanger. How do you think Carly will react to the news. Jealous, happy, confused? Till next time. . . . **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews, favorites and all from last time. This time, we'll have a Seddie date, some fluffiness and Sam will hatch a plan.**

**And kudos to Mike 2101 for picking up on my 'Elderly Achers' insertion. I thought it seemed a bit funnier that way; old people with aches and pains, just as you suggested.**

Chapter 4

Normal POV

"Are you two really back together, like, as in, an actual couple?" Carly asked in a voice two full octaves higher than she normally talks.

"Yeah. What can I say, he worked his dorkish charms on me, next thing you know, we're back together." Sam replied with a smirk and Freddie kissed her cheek.

"Well, I still need to take her out on an official date. I just got the bandages off my foot this afternoon, so hopefully we can do that real soon, so we can say we're actually dating." Freddie added.

"Wait, bandages on your foot, how bad did you get hurt?" Carly asked.

"I still have a cast on my wrist." Freddie held up his arm in front of the camera. "Ow, gotta quit doing that."

"So tell me again what happened, I thought you fell into a pool of fish?" The brunette was just not sure how any fish short of a great white could cause a person to be put in a cast.

"Not just any fish, these were Kansas Razorback Tuna." Freddie said.

"And they're dangerous?" Carly asked. "That's what Spencer said he just bought from some kid in L.A."

Freddie and Sam looked at each other and both started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Carly was not sure what the joke was.

"It's just that when Dice said he found a guy to buy the fish and he was from Seattle, my first thought was Spencer." Sam laughed after a few minutes of laughing.

"Me too." Freddie gasped for breath, between laughs.

"I guess someone had better warn him." Carly worried.

"Why? Fifty bucks says he sets them on fire before he has them a full day." Sam smirked.

"Those stiknin' fish deserve whatever Spencer dishes out." Freddie cracked.

"Soooo, where are you taking Sam on your first official date?"

"I was thinking about a steakhouse. Or maybe Cheesecake Factory." Freddie suggested and looked at Sam.

"Welllll, I'm always up for food, but I was sort of hoping there would be a movie involved, too." Sam added. "Preferably something that sucks, you know so no one else is there and we pretty much have a nice dark movie theater all to ourselves to make out in."

"Sam, you can't make out on your first date." Carly was shocked at her friend's intentions. "You're not that kind of girl."

"Not like they haven't been making out on an hourly basis for over a week now." Cat added from the other side of the counter, out of camera shot.

"Cat! Drink your milk and go to bed." Sam groaned.

Carly began to laugh. "You told Cat to drink her milk."

Sam and Freddie missed the joke and just looked confused.

"Cat. Milk. You give a cat milk." Carly tried to explain.

"Ummmm, yeah." Freddie said. Sam just rolled her eyes.

"Well excuse me for not having a team of comedy writers beside me." Carly defended.

The trio talked for about an hour before signing off because it was getting late in California and Carly had a study session to get to. Freddie and Sam snuggled up on the couch and watched TV, falling asleep in each other's arms. It was nearly four in the morning when Sam roused herself and trudged off to bed, after tucking in a heavily sleeping Freddie on the couch. What neither of them realized was that Cat had snuck out an hour earlier and took pictures of them sleeping there wrapped around each other. The pictures weren't anything too out of the ordinary except for the placement of Sam's left hand which had slipped from his chest to an area extremely close to his belt line.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Cat left for school and a couple of hours later Sam and Freddie headed out on their date. First stop, a late breakfast. Next up was a shopping trip to the mall. Sam was never one to spend a lot of time at the mall, but she needed to make a stop at build a bra for over a week now. She also wanted to see Freddie's reaction to some of her choices in undergarments, especially since she wanted to buy something special just for him. Sure, they were 'taking it slow', but sooner or later, she wanted to surprise him with something he'd never forget.<p>

By the time the afternoon matinees were ready to start, the couple were in the theater lobby trying to decide on which movie to see. "This one looks totally stupid." Sam said pointing to a poster of a movie with some Australian actor holding a chainsaw and standing over the dead body of a mutant chicken-bear hybrid.

"How about this one?" Freddie motioned toward an ad for a sci-fi film about life on a space station cut off from communication with Earth and on a collision course with a comet.

"Nope." I've already watched Galaxy Wars with you twice since you got out of the hospital, no more space movies for a while."

"Actually, we watched the original and the second prequel." Freddie corrected.

Sam simply glared at him. "C'mon. No one will be watching this cheese fest, we'll have the theater all to ourselves. Now lets go get our tickets and a wheelbarrow load of popcorn."

After watching the movie, making fun of it MST3K style for a while, making out for almost an hour and going through not one, but two, huge buckets of popcorn, they left for home. "Guess we'd better pick up a pizza or something instead of stopping to eat." Sam suggested looking at the time as soon as they got in the car. "Cat probably has her hands full with this girl named April we keep every other Wednesday. She's a sweet kid, but if you turn your back, she's always trying to pull something sneaky."

"That sounds familiar."

"What was that?"

"Oh, um, I was just wondering how you have room for anything?" Freddie tried to get his foot out of his mouth.

"Well, I did have to share my popcorn with my nubby boyfriend." She shot back with a jab to his shoulder.

"All right, guess I'm up for takeout. How about Chinese?"

"Good call, nubby boyfriend. Call Cat and ask her what she wants. I'd call but I promised her I wouldn't call or text while driving."

* * *

><p>By the time April's dad came to pick her up, they had all eaten their fill of Chinese takeout and April had managed to hide Cat's cell phone and science notebook from her. The tween girl had also attempted to hide Sam's motorcycle helmet but the blonde was too smart for her.<p>

Sam was now seated on the couch, getting comfortable with a bag of chips and Freddie was as the far end giving her a foot massage.

"If you two are going to sleep all snuggled up like last night , why don't you just sleep in Sam's bed." Cat said innocently from the kitchen, frantically searching for her phone in all the cupboards. "I won't peek I promise."

"I don't think that would be proper, Cat." Freddie said.

"I'm with Fredweird on this one, Cat. We've only just got back together, it's too soon for us to be sharing a bed, even if all we're doing there is actually sleeping." Sam informed her young friend. "What are looking for, anyway?"

"My cell phone." Cat replied and kept opening cupboard doors and searching. "But you sleep all wrapped around each other on the couch. And if I could find my phone, I'd show you how cute you two look together."

They shrugged it off and Freddie went to take a shower. When he returned from the bathroom he offered to help Cat search and before long he discovered her phone in the dishwasher, fortunately for her, they hadn't started the dishes yet. Cat then pulled up the three pictures she had snapped the night before and showed them to Sam.

Sam just looked at them and handed the phone to Freddie, but when he saw them he turned bright red. Freddie didn't say anything in front of Cat, but once the younger girl left the room, he turned to Sam.

"Did you see those pictures?"

"Yep, she's right we do look kind of cute like that way." She shrugged

"No, that's not what I mean. Did you see the third one, where your hand was. You were practically groping me." Freddie was clearly embarrassed and hoping Cat wasn't planning to post the pictures anywhere public, especially where his mother might see.

"I wasn't groping you, Fredstud and if I did, you'd know it." Sam smirked and kissed him quickly. "Now, back to that foot massage." She plopped her feet in his lap again.

* * *

><p>The next day Freddie was helping Cat with her homework at the kitchen table when Sam got a call from her twin sister. Seeing Mel's name on the caller id, she snuck off to her room to talk in private.<p>

"Guess who's coming to L.A. for two weeks." Melanie squealed as soon as Sam answered.

"By the sounds of your voice, you."

"I got picked for an exchange student program with UCLA, can you believe it. I can't wait to get there, we have so much catching up to do."

"Yeah, it'll be great seeing you again, you weren't here long enough last time. Hey, since you're coming here already, how about helping me pull a prank." Sam suggested. As much as she loved Freddie, she couldn't help but take advantage of this opportunity and her devious wheels were already turning.

"Cat already knows about me, we got her last time I was there, remember."

"No, not Cat. Frednerd."

"You mean Freddie? Benson?"

"The one and only."

"How's that going to work? You live in L.A., he's in Seattle. Carly told me he was going to school there because his mom didn't want him leaving home." Mel said, confused at what her sister had in mind.

"Well, he's in L.A. now, sister dear. As a matter of fact he's sitting in my apartment right now." Sam smirked.

"Oh, come on. Why would he be sitting in your apartment of all the places in the world he could be."

"He's in L.A. visiting his girlfriend." Sam said, trying not to give it away just yet.

"Aw, Sammy. I'm sorry. I always hoped you guys would get back together. Are you OK with all this."

"Of course I am, I'm the one he's visiting." Sam said quickly with a smile, sounding more girly than Mel had ever heard her.

Mel left out a squeal. "I knew you guys would get back together. When did it happen. Did he come to L.A. and sweep you off your feet? Give me all the details. Well, maybe not _all_ the details."

"OK, first of all, there are no details in _that_ department, we only just got back together and we're taking it slow. But, actually Cat called him to come down because she wanted to hang out with him and make me jealous because I was hanging out with one of her friends from school."

"Aww, you were jealous. How sweet."

"Hey, Mama ain't sweet. But it did bother me when I saw him hanging out with her. Anyway, Freddie ended up getting hurt and he was actually in the hospital for a few days. Crazy doesn't want him flying home until he's all healed up, so he's staying here with me and I guess we just came to realize we still have feelings for each other and ended up going out."

"How long ago did this happen."

"He came down a couple of weeks ago but we just had out first date yesterday. We spent lots of time hanging out the last week or so since he got out of the hospital, though."

"Hanging out or making out?" Mel asked.

"Maybe a little bit of both." Sam confessed.

"He has nice lips, doesn't he?"

"Yes, but can you please stop reminding me that you've kissed him."

"Sam, it was years ago, even before you guys dated the first time. Besides, it was just a kiss, it's not like we made out or did anything serious."

"Yeah, I know, but it's just weird to think that he kissed my twin sister."

"Alright, sorry, forget I said anything, I'm just glad you guys finally got back together."

"Yeah, and we're really happy together, too. I know we've only just got back together, but he's different, it's like he's not so much of a nub. And he's been working out. Seriously, you should see him, he's kinda hot."

"Hey, I always thought he was cute. I would have went out with him in a heartbeat but you beat me to him."

"OK, enough of this chizzy girl talk, on to the pranking plans." Sam suggested.

Sam emerged from the solitude of the bedroom a while later with a huge smirk on her face.

"What have you been up to?" Freddie asked. "I know that look. Should I be worried."

"She always looks like that." Cat said and kept working on her homework.

"No. This is the look she gets when she's up to no good." Freddie replied as Sam stuck her tongue out at the two before taking a seat with them at the table and popping open a bottle of Blue Dog soda.

"So you're not going to tell us." He asked again a minute later after checking Cat's progress.

"You're just being paranoid, Fredbag." Sam said. "I'm smiling because I was just talking to my sister on the phone."

"Oh, now I get it. You're on the Melanie kick again."

"Melanie's real, Freddie. I just talked to her. You've met her, Cat. Tell him."

"Huh, oh Melanie. Yeah, she looks just like Sam only, um, girly." Cat looked up from her homework and stated innocently.

"Hey, I look like a girl. What do you call these." Sam cracked back, pointing her thumbs to her chest.

"So now you've got her in on it, too." Freddie then turned to the young red head. "I'm not stupid, Cat. I met 'Melanie' a couple of years ago." Freddie said with air quotes. "You know what, if you two are going to try to make a fool out of me, I'm going over there, you can do your algebra homework on your own." Freddie got up and went over to the couch.

"What's his problem?" Cat asked innocently.

"He thinks Melanie isn't real." Sam told her young friend. This was all working out too well, all she had to do was keep it up and she knew she could thoroughly drive him crazy without even trying. "I don't care if he doesn't believe me. I still love him, even if he thinks I'm making up my own twin sister."

Sam went over to the couch and sat down beside Freddie and put her arm around him. "I'm sorry Fredlove, I should know by now I can't fool you, you're too smart." She whispered with a bat of her eyelashes and a nuzzle to his ear.

Freddie couldn't help but shiver at the kiss as he smirked at his victory, painfully unaware of what she had in store for him. Cat simply looked shocked at their PDA and returned to her homework. Sam smirked to herself, knowing that her plan was now firmly set into action.

**What does Sam have in store for Freddie? Won't be too bad, I promise.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews and favorites from last time. We'll reveal what Sam is up to next chapter I promise! But this time: Freddie gets harassed by his mother, tells Sam his plans and has a revelation, plus some Seddie 'action' (don't worry-nothing too explicit, it's still rated T)**

Chapter 5

Freddie's POV

The next day, the girls were keeping a couple of kids and my mom called to check on me right after she got home from work. Seeing her number on the caller ID, I thought I'd better step out onto the patio to talk to her. Not that I had anything really private to talk to her about, but she'd surely ask some embarrassing questions that I didn't want to answer in front of Sam.

"When are you going to be able to come home Freddiekins? I hope you're taking your tick baths every day. Did you get the package of tick soap I sent you last week?" She starts right away with the stinkin' tick baths, what kind of college freshman gets ticks anyway? It's not like I'm sleeping in the woods for Pete's sake.

"Yes, Mom I got it. Thanks." What I didn't tell her was it went straight into the trash just like the whole case of antibacterial underwear she sent the week before.

"And are you using the SFP 200 sun block I sent you every day. I was just reading the other day that the sun is so intense in southern California that you can get a burn even on a cloudy day."

"I'm doing fine, Mom." I barely got the words out before another round was sent my way.

"Did that doctor give you any idea when you can come home? I think I should call him and talk to him myself, what did you say his name was?"

"I saw the doctor on Tuesday, Mom. He wants me back in two weeks to check my wrist again before taking off the soft cast."

"Oh, my poor baby. So you'll be coming home in two weeks. Is that two weeks from Tuesday or two weeks from now?"

I didn't even get the chance to talk to Sam about this, but I need to get it off my chest with my mom, so now's as good of a time as ever.

"Um, actually, Mom I was sort of thinking that while I was here I might as well see if I could take a tour of UCLA, you know since they did offer me that . . ." I was cut off by her screeching.

"Absolutely not, Fredward. You need to get home, there is no way I am leaving you go to college in another state. You need me to take care of you, you're just a little boy."

"Mom, I'm nineteen, not nine. I can take care of myself." Gheesh what was I thinking by telling her, I should have just sent her an email.

"Well, if I had been with you, you wouldn't have fallen into that tank full of ravenous fish. Now you're hurt, and the worst part is you're so far from home. I should be taking care of you, not that girl."

"It was an accident, Mom. And Sam's doing a good job of taking care of me until I'm healed up." She really is, I can't believe the change in her.

"Well she better. I'm trusting her to make sure my baby gets healed up and back to me as soon as possible."

"Sam's great, Mom. You wouldn't hardly even know her anymore. She's more mature and you should see how she is with the kids they watch. She's like a completely different girl."

"Oh, so that's it. Freddiebear, you're falling for her again. Listen to me, you need to stay away from that girl. She nearly got you killed. As soon as you're completely healed, I want you to come home and never go near Los Angeles and that-that blonde headed demon ever again."

"Mom, like it or not, Sam's one of my best friends and . . ."

Before I could tell her that Sam and I are dating again, she fired another round my way. "You're so far away from home, I just know you're not taking proper care of yourself. Just please don't do anything stupid with that girl that will haunt you forever. I know how teenagers are with your hormones and you're much better off without her in your life. You have to promise me you're not going to anything you'll regret."

Maybe now isn't the right time to tell her about being back together with Sam. "But still, I think I should check out Caltech and UCLA while I'm in town. After all, they both offered me full scholarships." Not that it matters to my mom, as far as she's concerned, UCLA might as well be on the moon. If I'm not close enough for her to constantly stare at, she thinks the world will come to an end.

"I don't understand why you insisted on even applying to those other schools. You are getting a perfectly good education right here in Seattle. After all, it's where your father and I both went to college."

"Seattle U is a good school and plenty of people would be lucky just to even get accepted there, but UCLA is a better school and Caltech has more graduates working for NASA that even MIT does."

"Fredward, you're breaking my heart. How can you even think about leaving me after all I've done for you." Great, now she's laying on the guilt trip.

After another half hour of Mom trying to talk me into coming home and even threatening to come to L.A. and bringing me home by force, we finally ended the call. I feel bad about arguing with my mom, but Sam's right, she is kind of nuts. I walked back into the apartment to greet Sam and I could tell by the look on her face, she was more than ready to harass me about my mom's sanity.

I know I have to talk to Sam about the possibility of switching schools. After all, she's my girlfriend and this effects her, too. I just hope she doesn't think I'm taking presumptions about our relationship or think I'm just doing this to get into her pants. Besides, it's not like I'm asking to move in with her. I'll be staying on campus after all. But this is Sam, she has a way of blowing things out of proportion. Way out of proportion.

"So, Fredbag, how's ol' Crazy holding up without you?" Sam started.

"Sam, give me a minute before you start."

"That bad, eh.?"

Guess I should get this conversation over with. "Sam, I need to ask you something."

About that time, the three year old Sam was watching woke up and began to scream for attention. Cat was already feeding the girl's baby brother who was seated in a high chair.

"Hold that thought." Sam said and rushed to the bedroom to quiet down the little girl before her brother started in.

* * *

><p>After the kids were picked up and we had dinner, Cat went to Nona's and Sam and I settled down on the sofa to watch a movie. Before long, we were kissing and wrapped around each other just like usual. Thank God she forgot to harass me about my mother. A short while into it, Sam managed to unbutton her shirt, something she had never done before and was slowly trying to get me out of mine.<p>

"Sam, do you think we should slow down, what if Cat comes home?"

"Relax, Fredstud. She's spending the night at Elderly Achers so her and Nona can go on a bus tour together first thing in the morning. And I locked the door, just in case anyone else with frizzy hair stops by. Besides, this is as far as it goes." I guess by now she noticed my eyes trained on the nearly see through push up bra she was wearing. "You like what you see down there?"

"Uh-huh!" Was all I could manage to answer before her lips were on mine again. We kissed and caressed each other for what seemed like hours and I was getting pretty uncomfortable with the tight, black jeans I was wearing, which were getting tighter by the moment.

"So what was it you wanted to ask me earlier?" Sam asked when we came up for breath.

"Oh, uh. Did I ever tell you I got a scholarship for UCLA that my mom made me pass on so I could go to Seattle U.?"

"Carly told me it was Caltech." Sam replied sort of puzzled as to the timing of my revelation.

"Well, actually I had one for there, too. Anyway I was thinking that while I'm here in L.A. I might try to go check and see if I could still get in to one of them. I mean, if it wouldn't be too weird with me going to college here in L.A., you know with us getting back together and all."

Sam sat there in silence for a few seconds with a poker face. Oh, man. She's mad, or maybe she's just thinking about how this would mean I'm close by. Maybe she's not ready for me to be that close, or maybe she's happy that I will be. No, she definitely looks miffed. Guess this was a bad time to have this conversation, I almost got a handful of boob.

"Weird, hell! It would be fantastic!" She shouted and threw herself across my lap. "I was kind of worried that what we have would just go away after you went back to Seattle. I know, we'd both say we were OK with the long distance thing, but I was afraid we'd just end up drifting apart again. It's why we agreed to keep things slow."

"Sam, I don't want to drift away from you. I've been miserable in Seattle without you. I only went on one date the whole way through senior year and it was just, ugh. Did I ever tell you how bad prom was? Gibby begged me to take this girl who was a cousin of the girl he was seeing at the time and all I wanted was to have you there with me, I would have had so much fun with you . . . "

Again Sam's lips captured mine and the we made out for a short while, each getting a bit bolder with where we touched the other. I've gotta admit, boobs are a lot more fun to touch than I even fantasized about. All of a sudden, from the coffee table, Sam's phone began to play 'Leave It All To Me'.

"Damn, Carls! It's like she can tell when we're making out." I was really getting into what I was doing and I know Sam was too, by the way she was breathing. Maybe it's a blessing in disguise, If the phone hadn't rung, it's hard to tell how far we would have gone and I would like our first time to be some place more memorable than Sam's couch.

Sam reached for her phone and put it on speaker. I just kept kissing her neck. "Whattup, Shay?" She answered just as I nibbled her earlobe and Sam left out a giggle.

"Hey, Sam. Did you just giggle? What are you guys doing? Oh my God! Are you guys, um . . . ? Ahhhhh, you are aren't you?"

Sam changed the subject as she pulled away and began buttoning her shirt nervously like Carly could actually see her current state of undress. "No Carly, we're not doing anything. But, I, uh, wasn't expecting to hear from you this week."

"I just talked to Spencer. He said Marissa was over at his place crying on his shoulder for over an hour about Freddie wanting to transfer to a college in L.A."

"I was thinking as long as I'm in town, I may as well see what UCLA and Caltech had to offer." I told Carly. "I never even had a chance to tour either school, as soon as my acceptance letters started coming in, Mom had a fit about me leaving home and insisted that I apply to Seattle U." I'm also thinking I'd better soon go take a cold shower but talking about my mother is almost as effective.

"Your mother is going to have a stroke, Freddie" Carly remarked. "Or go to L.A. and kill you both."

"Guess she'll just have to learn to live with it, because I'm going to see about it first thing Monday morning. As far as I'm concerned, all I have to hear is yes from another school and as soon as this semester is finished, I'm heading to L.A."

"Well, good luck. Guess I'll plan to come to your funeral." Carly snickered.

* * *

><p>I called both schools first thing the next week and made an appointment with UCLA for the following Friday, but the dean of admissions at Caltech was able to see me the next morning. After touring the campus, and speaking to the admissions office, I had my official interview with the dean. He guaranteed me admission on the spot but the scholarship would have to be reviewed by the board of trustees since I had begun school in Seattle. He didn't see it as a problem, it was just a formality.<p>

On Friday, I met with the admissions officer at UCLA. She said the same thing about the scholarship and acceptance. After the interview, she introduced me to a tall, slender Sophomore named Steve to take me on a tour of the campus since she had another appointment to get to. Steve was also a computer technology major and he was really excited to show me their computer labs.

He seemed like he didn't recognize me from iCarly, which is just as well. I put up with all that chiz the first month of school at Seattle U. Everyone asking me how Carly was and which girl I liked more. One girl even went so far as to do her hair like Carly and dress like her just to impress me. She didn't realize I'm not into Carly like that anymore, so that was a huge turn off. If I hadn't been secretly pining away for Sam, and she didn't do that I might have even asked her out.

Steve and I were walking across the quad, when I saw a blonde in the distance whose profile was the spitting image if Sam. Her hair was the same color, though straight and in a ponytail, she was the same build, but she wore a NYU hoodie and was standing in among a group of people, some with similar colors on. She was busy in conversation and she didn't see me.

"You with me there Fred?" Steve asked. I guess I wasn't paying any attention to him, I was too busy looking at the NYU girl.

"Uh, yeah. Sorry, man. I was just . . . "

"Some cute chicks in that group." Steve said, nudging my ribs, realizing what I was looking at.

"Yeah, and that blonde looks kind of like my girlfriend."

"You mean Sam. You're right, she does look like her. Does she have a twin?" Steve remarked.

"So you know about me and Sam."

"I used to watch iCarly. I didn't want to say anything, but I recognized you right away. So you and Sam finally got back together, huh? Good for you, dude. You guys make a great couple. My little sister was a Creddie shipper and we used to argue all the time about who you liked more. Guess I've got something to rub in her face now. Hey, you mind, if I get a picture of us together?" He pulled out his phone. "My sister will never believe I actually met you, she had the biggest crush on you when she was in seventh grade."

"Yeah, no problem." I replied and kept watching the blonde and her friends. "Man, that girl looks just like Sam."

"I don't recognize most of those people, they must be on that exchange program with NYU. My roommate is over in New York right now on that."

The blonde girl turned to face this direction, though she didn't focus on me. But one thing is certain, she's truly Sam's twin.

"Must just be my imagination." I told Steve and we continued walking toward the computer lab. Who knows maybe she really does have a twin. Oh my God, that means, it really wasn't Sam who kissed me in tenth grade. No wonder it seemed so different, so weird. Melanie might really be her twin, but it definitely didn't feel like Sam's kiss. It was almost like kissing my cousin or something.

That evening, all I could think about was seeing Melanie and wondering how to bring it up to Sam. I guess I was wrong after all and now I have no choice but to believe her. How can I admit that, she'll never let me live it down.

Since Melanie's real, I just wonder why she had that devious look on her face after she talked to her. She's up to something, but I can't figure out what it could be. One thing's for certain, if she's planning something, she'll surely pull it off soon since Melanie is obviously in town.

Whatever it is, I'm going to have to be ready for her. Maybe I'll just let it go and give Sam enough rope to see how far she'll take this.

**So, what does Sam have in store for Freddie. It won't be too bad (I promise) after all she does love him, she just wants to have some fun at the expense of his pride.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the kind reviews from last time. A late birthday shout out to !**

**As promised, we're going to find out what Sam's up to. By the way, if this gets confusing which twin is which for anyone-just remember if the name is in 'quotes', she's an imposter.  
><strong>

Chapter 6

Saturday morning, Freddie woke to a blonde sitting by his feet on the sofa where he spent the night.

"Morning sleepy head. I was wondering when you'd wake up." She said.

"Morning, Princess Puckett." Freddie sat up for a kiss, but she turned her head so that he caught her only on the cheek. Because of her reaction to the almost kiss, and Freddie's knowledge of Melanie, he immediately caught on to the situation. Despite her clothing and appearance, this girl didn't quite act like Sam. Sam would never back away from a kiss, even if he had horrible morning breath. She'd just tease him about it. So this means only one thing, this girl is Melanie.

He excused himself and headed to the bathroom for a minute to gather his thoughts and freshen up. He returned and flopped down next to her and pulled her close. Melanie shyed away, obviously uncomfortable at snuggling with her sister's boyfriend, which only solidified his earlier suspicions.

"So what do you want to do today, lover?" He asked innocently, taking her hand.

Melanie was nervous with her answer. "Um, I - uh, I was thinking we could h-hang out here for a while, Cat and I have to pick up two kids after a soccer game in a little while. Oh, I almost forgot, my sister is supposed to be stopping by, too."

'So we're still playing this game. OK, I'll play along.' He thought. "Sam, we've been through this. You can cut the Melanie chiz any time." By now he had figured out that the whole ruse wasn't her existence, but what the two girls were going to do to him together.

"Freddie! You need to accept the truth, I have a twin sister and she'll be walking through that door in about an hour." She said, which wasn't a lie at all.

The real Sam had gotten up early, which is unusual for her, quietly left Melanie in, lent her some clothes and snuck out the door and was hanging out with Dice and Goomer at the gym. She was going to dress as Melanie, pull her hair up and sow up about 10:00. Then after Melanie, appearing to be Sam, left with Cat, she'd flirt with Freddie to freak him out at the fact that his girlfriend's twin sister was hitting on him.

Then, just for fun, they'd planned to switch it up a time or two over the weekend, which would surely keep him guessing and totally drive him crazy. Sam didn't want to physically hurt him, just mess with his mind, which was much more fun for her.

"Well, if that's the case, I can't wait to meet her. You probably haven't seen her in a long while and you'll want to get caught up. I was thinking of going to the beach for a walk, but we can go to tomorrow." Freddie smirked at her, squeezing her hand tighter.

The two played some video games while waiting and sure enough, shortly after 10:00, Sam rang the doorbell. She had on a knee length skirt, a nice pink sweater and her hair was neatly pulled up in a pony tail as Melanie's always was. The outfit sickened her, but it was all part of the plan.

"Oh my gosh! She's really real." Freddie exclaimed in fake excitement as the twins stood in the doorway together. He still wasn't sure what the prank was, but he was confident they were up to something. Rather Sam was up to something, Melanie was just her accomplice.

'Melanie' hugged her sister and looked over at him. "Hey, Freddie. Good to see you again." She said in a quiet un-Sam like tone. "I hear you had a run in with a batch of killer tuna fish, you feeling better?" She got close and hugged him.

"Yeah, um, I'm great. Wow. I can't believe this. Sam, I owe you an apology. All these years, I thought you were just trying to make a fool out of me. "Nice to finally meet you, Melanie." He extended a hand to her. "Look at you two, you-you're identical."

"Duh!" Replied Sam before catching herself, because the real Melanie wouldn't say anything like that.

Melanie elbowed her in the ribs and tried to act like Sam. "Why don't you let the nub teasing to me?"

The three sat on the sofa and made small talk for a few minutes and soon Cat came in. "Sorry I'm late." Cat exclaimed. "C'mon, Sam we've gotta get going to pick up those two boys after their soccer game." Cat was either clueless to what the twins were up to or part of it, Freddie didn't know which and it didn't really matter.

'Sam' and Cat headed out the door, promising to be back soon, leaving 'Melanie' alone with Freddie.

"Gheesh, Melanie, I still can't believe you're real. I was totally convinced that you were just Sam dressing girly and trying to prove how gullible I was." Freddie knew that he was really talking to his girlfriend but certainly wasn't going to let on that he did.

"Well, here I am." 'Melanie' giggled in a flirty tone, standing so close to him she could smell his after shave.

"I guess I should have known, I mean that time you kissed me, it was just so different that I should have figured it out." Freddie confessed as the blonde moved even closer to him.

"If you ever want to give it another try, let me know." She said. "I'm actually a pretty good kisser, or so I'm told."

"Huh." Freddie answered. 'So this is their game.' He thought to himself. 'Test time for Freddie. OK, I'll play along.'

"I mean, you know, if you ever want to officially compare our kissing styles, I'm in." Sam flirted just to see his reaction to her twin's advances.

"Oh, um, oh-kaaay." Freddie knew he was dealing with Sam, but still wasn't sure how he was supposed to react, so he just got up and headed to the kitchen. "You want anything to drink, Melanie?" He asked nervously, trying to come up with a plan of his own.

'Melanie' immediately followed him and by the time he shut the refrigerator door, she was right beside him again. "You know I can see why Sam fell for you, you've sure grown up since I last saw you. You've really filled out." She ran her hand over his bicep. "Guess you work out, huh?"

Freddie literally had to push the flirty blonde out of the way to get back to the living room, but soon he knew what he was going to do. "Melanie, look, um, I think you have the wrong idea. I'm with your sister. I love her and no one but her. OK? I waited for over a year to have her back in my life and I don't ever want to be without her again."

What else was he supposed to say, if he didn't reject her advances, it would look as if he was cheating on Sam with her sister. This scored him big points with his girlfriend, but made her all the more determined to flirt harder to play with his mind.

About the time the last word left his mouth, 'Melanie' threw her arms around his neck and kissed him full on the lips. It was hard to resist the lips he loved so much, but he did. It took all his willpower not to throw her down on the couch and just go wild.

"So what did you think? Was my kiss as good as you remember?" She asked.

"Melanie, I don't think that was a good idea." He replied. "Sam would kill us both if she saw that."

'Good Boy, you passed the first test.' Sam thought. "I'm sorry Freddie, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." She said to him acting all shy again.

Now Freddie felt he had the upper hand, this was an open invitation to do what he wanted. It was time to fight fire with fire and moved a bit closer to the girl.

"You know, that _was_ pretty nice, you kiss almost as good as Sam." Before she could say a word, Freddie pulled her body to his. "I'd have to say it was _just _like kissing Sam." He again locked his lips with Sam's. She completely forgot herself and she moaned into his kiss just like she always did.

When they stopped for breath, after several minutes of heaving kissing, Sam knew she either had to confess the whole thing or completely change the plan. She should be mad at him for kissing her sister, but it was hard to be mad when she was soooo turned on, so she just enjoyed herself and went with it.

The real Melanie (dressed as Sam) and Cat returned a short while later with the two boys they were to watch until their dad got home from work. Luckily, the kissing session had ended before they got home.

Freddie knew 'Sam' wasn't really Sam, but he still went over to her and attempted to greet her with a chaste kiss. Melanie immediately blushed and again turned away from the brown eyed boy's affection and the real Sam got a kick out of seeing her sister so flustered. After all, messing with Melanie was almost a much fun as messing with Freddie.

The twins secretly made their way to the bedroom together after a little while. As they had planned, the sisters quickly changed clothes, redid their hair and switched identities. Sam was about to tell Melanie about how she and Freddie had kissed before they came home when Cat burst into the bedroom, a ten year old in tow with a very bloody nose. He had been hit in the face with a soccer ball during his game. Sam immediately helped the boy into the bathroom and tended to his needs because of Cat's tendency to pass out at the sight of blood.

Melanie escorted Cat back to the living room to take a seat before she fainted, but the redhead insisted on going outside for some fresh air. After Cat closed the patio door, Freddie, who was unaware the twins had switched their outfits, made his way up to Melanie and, thinking she was really Sam as before, slipped his arms around her waist from behind, pulled her close and whispered "Guess we'll have to pick up where we left off after while." before spinning her around and planting a small kiss on her lips.

Melanie was so shocked she stood there for a second before pulling back and slapping him.

"What the hell, Mel?" He asked confused. "Why did you do that?"

"Well, why the hell did you kiss me?" She asked, hands on her hips, unaware that he had been kissing Sam earlier while she was playing the part of Melanie.

Freddie immediately realized what had happened and apologized claiming to be confused and thinking she was really Sam.

"Oh, OK. I guess you're not used to having to positively identify your girlfriend, but be more careful, would you please. You know Sam would turn you inside out if she saw that."

Later in the day, the boys had been picked up and Freddie was getting a shower when Melanie told Sam what he had done. Sam starting laughing hysterically.

"What's so funny?" Mel asked. "I thought you'd be mad. I was actually thinking about not telling you just now because I didn't want you dragging Freddie out of the shower in his birthday suit and pounding on him."

"I forgot to tell you, Freddie made out with me while I was wearing your clothes, so he probably thought you were me."

"You mean you're not mad that he thought he kissed me?"

"Actually, I was too turned on while we were kissing to even think about being mad at him, but after I thought about it, he probably figured out that it was really me. I wouldn't admit this in front of him, but he's pretty damn smart. He probably picked up on some subtle hint that it was me and not you."

"Well, duh, he probably figured it out while you had your tongue in his mouth." Mel snapped.

A while later, Cat was at Jade's house working on a school project and Freddie proposed the idea of the three of them going out for something to eat. The trio headed to Bots and as usual Sam and Freddie were hand in hand the whole way there. They ran into Dice and Goomer outside the restaurant. Seeing two Sams, Goomer freaked out, thinking he was having hallucinations. It took them quite a while to explain to the big guy what was going on. He still couldn't believe his eyes and certainly couldn't tell who was who.

While at the restaurant, the twins slipped off to the bathroom where they again switched identities. "Now remember to act like me. Frednub will pick up on any clue you give him that we're playing him. C'mon, we've gotta get out there or he'll get suspicious." They returned to the table where Melanie, dressed now as Sam, accidentally scooted into her seat next to Dice. "Uh-hem!" Sam reminded her that she was supposed to be sitting with Freddie.

Combined with the length of their restroom visit, this ensured Freddie what was really going on. He slyly put his arm around 'Sam'. Melanie was about to shift away from him when she saw her sister glaring at her for squirming around and just left him go. 'God, I hope he doesn't try to sneak a feel.' Mel thought to herself.

When they headed for home, Freddie instinctively grabbed Melanie's hand. Melanie was getting really uncomfortable and Sam was once again getting more of a kick out of her sister's discomfort than tormenting Freddie at this point.

About a block from the apartment, Dice reminded 'Sam' that he had the new Zombie Hunt game she had asked him for earlier in the week. "It's at my place, we can stop on the way past and get it." He suggested, looking at Freddie for his approval before of stealing 'Sam' away. Freddie nodded and the young boy and his girlfriend's sister left the group.

'Melanie' and Freddie went on to the apartment and Sam had to resist the urge to grab his hand on the way. The door was no sooner shut when she put her arms around him and planted a big kiss on him. It was time to mess with his mind again, or so she thought.

"About time." He said. "I thought you were having second thoughts when you cuffed me for kissing you earlier."

"Oh, uh, sorry about that, it's just that I was afraid Sam would catch us." Luckily Melanie had told Sam about this and she knew what he was talking about.

The two set about kissing, petting and soon were on the couch, Sam straddling Freddie's prone form.

"You know, you can cut the Melanie act, Sam." Freddie said, short of breath.

"What the chizz are you talking about, you know there are two of us."

"I mean, I know you're really Sam. That's why I've been kissing you all day. I knew what you two have been doing ever since I got up this morning. The only time it actually fooled me was when you were cleaning up that kid's bloody nose and I accidentally kissed Melanie. Let me tell you, she slapped me good for that one."

"You're no fun." Sam pouted, trying to get up and move away from him.

Freddie shifted their bodies so that he was now on top and the two began to kiss again, touching and groping various bodily parts while they made out."Good thing you're a great kisser." Sam told him, gasping for breath, with Freddie's hand under her shirt.

About that time, Melanie came through the door and saw them. Thinking she was still supposed to be acting like Sam, she went over and tried to jerk Freddie off of her sister. "You dickweed, what are you doing feeling up my sister?" Unfortunately, she was unable to be as physically effective as Sam and only ended up stumbling and falling on her butt.

Sam immediately began to laugh at her twin. "He caught onto us, Mel." she chuckled as Freddie crawled off of her.

"Aww, I thought I made a good Sam" Mel said picking herself up off the floor. "OK, Mr. smarty pants, when exactly did you catch on?"

"First thing this morning, Melanie. The only time you fooled me was when I accidentally kissed you in the hallway. And don't be so hard on yourself, you do a pretty good Sam imitation. But honestly, what kind of guy couldn't tell his girlfriend from her twin sister? By the way, it's nice to finally meet you."

"We've met before, remember our date in tenth grade." Melanie was disappointed that she couldn't fool him, but Sam didn't care, she just wanted to keep kissing her boyfriend.

"Sorry, Mel, but if you'll excuse us, we have some serious making out to do." Sam said, pulling Freddie toward the bedroom. "Mama's getting kind of antsy, here."

"Unless you want to join us." Freddie chimed in from the hallway, trying to be a smart ass.

"FREDDIE!" The twins screamed in unison and soon the bedroom door slammed shut.

**Sorry if I disappointed anyone who wanted to see a Sam-Freddie-Melanie sandwich. But I wanted to keep this story rated T and I'm afraid if I went there, we'd earn an M for sure.**

**Next chapter will conclude the story. I'm already working on another one plus a special Valentines' Day story for Sam and Cat, which will definitely have an M rating.**


	7. Chapter 7

**So, this is it, the end of another story. Sorry this story is kind of short, but I didn't want to drag it out until it got boring. Besides, I have a couple of good ideas for other plot lines. **

**Thanks to everyone who favorited, followed and reviewed. It's nice to know everyone has been enjoying the story. I'll have something else up for Valentines Day (Will be Sam & Cat) and hopefully in a few weeks, I'll have another Seddie story ready to go.**

**For : I'm actually working on something similar to that, stay tuned. Check out iHave a Secret or iSki Vacation on my profile tab.**

Chapter 7

A couple of weeks later, Freddie was completely healed up and headed back to Seattle to wrap up the semester at Seattle U (Melanie's exchange program was over and she was back in New York, also). His scholarship had been approved and everything was all set for him to make the move to Caltech for the second semester of his freshman year.

The only thing left was to break the news of his transfer to his mother. She was so thrilled with the thought that he was coming home, he couldn't bring himself to tell her that it was only temporary. He was just anxious to get the move over with and return to L.A. and Sam.

"So, how long will you be gone again?" Sam asked between breaths during their heaviest make out session to date.

"I'm a little behind in my one class, but I know the professor pretty well, he should be able to get me caught up in no time. Basically, I just have to wait until I can take midterms and then a final for a different class, which is on the 12th of next month. I'll have to get all my stuff together and then get my transcripts for Caltech. After that, I'm heading for California, it's a three day drive, but I'm going to stop and visit my cousins in Portland, so I'm figuring I'll be able to be here by the 19th or 20th at the latest."

"Are you sure your mom's not gonna lose what's left of her mind when you tell her you're leaving home and moving to L.A., of all places. Especially since I'm here." Sam asks, her head nestled into his neck.

"She'll just have to learn to live with it. I've tried to explain to her that Caltech has a much better program for software design than any other school in the country, besides maybe MIT. If she freaks out too much, I'll lay a guilt trip on her that not going to Caltech will make it harder for me to get into the kind of career I want."

"Yeah, but what about the whole holiday thing? I mean, you're figuring on leaving Seattle in the middle of December. I can't see her being alright with not having you with her for Christmas."

"Well, I'll be there for Thanksgiving and she's planning on spending Christmas with my aunt in Spokane since my aunt was at out place last year. I wasn't figuring on going with her anyway. Aunt Maggie has this crazy little dog that either attacks your ankle or, um, falls in love with it, if you know what I mean. And then there's this stupid cat that always uses his litter box when you're eating and she keeps the damn thing right there in the dining room. Let me tell you what a thrill that is; sitting there eating breakfast while an overweight tabby cat is dropping a deuce beside the hutch. It's enough to make you puke. Besides, when her and my aunt get together, they sort of forget the whole rest of the world exists."

About the time they were reconnecting their lips, Cat stumbled into the bedroom. She stumbled because she was holding her hand over her eyes so she wouldn't see anything she didn't want to. Unfortunately, this method was far more disruptive.

"Cat! What are you trying to do, wake the dead?" Sam snapped at her.

"Sorry. Sorry. I didn't want to interrupt, I just need to get some pajamas so I can sleep on the couch. I know it's Freddie's last night here and you want to spend time together." Cat was embarrassed at seeing them lying in bed together and now scrambling to get her things form her dresser.

Freddie had been sharing Sam's bed for a little over a week and the younger girl typically spent the night in the living room just to give the two privacy. She was afraid her innocent, young ears might hear sounds that were a little mature for her liking.

"It's alright, Cat. We're just lying here. Honest. See I even have a shirt on." Sam smirked and pulled back the covers. Cat had walking in and been witness to them both shirtless on more than one occasion.

"Eeeep, but he doesn't." Cat said after quickly sneaking a look their direction and recovering her eyes.

"Sorry, Cat. I was just um, just warm. I'll put one on if it makes you feel better." Freddie sat up and began to put the t-shirt on that was draped over the headboard where it landed when Sam pulled it off him.

"Honest, kid. We're not doing anything but kissing. Go ahead and sleep in your own bed." Sam told her.

"Yeah, Cat. It's all PG, well maybe PG13." Freddie said with a smirk at Sam. "You don't have to sleep in the living room on my account."

"Well, OK." Cat said. "If you promise."

As soon as the lights were out, the kissing resumed, albeit a bit quieter. By daybreak, Cat was up and getting ready for school which left the couple just enough time for a very brief, but intense make out session before Sam had to take Freddie to the airport.

She wasn't more than two feet away from him the whole time he checked in for his flight, until it was finally time for him to go through the security gate to board.

"You'd better hurry up and get your nubby butt back here." She said, poking a finger into his chest, trying to sound harsh, though her eyes were threatening to betray her tough exterior and cry like a baby.

"I will, Princess. You keep yourself out of trouble and I'll see you in time for Christmas." Freddie held her tight.

"That's almost two months, Freddie. I'm not going to make it that long without you." Sam said into his chest.

"You'll be fine, Sam. I promise, I'll call every day even if it's just for a few minutes. I'll be counting the days, too, baby." He, too, was on the verge of crying and kept his arms around her and held her tight. "Love you, Princess."

"Love you, too, nub."

They shared one last kiss before Freddie had to go through security. Sam waited in the airport for a little while bfore heading for home. The blonde was a bit out of sorts for a few days, but Cat did her best to keep her distracted by making Sam's favorite foods every day. They went about business as usual, but all Sam could do was count the days until Freddie returned.

As he promised, Freddie called every day and they did video chats every few days even if Cat was in the background. The days turned into weeks and Freddie had still not told Marissa he was leaving for Caltech the middle of December. Finally, at Thanksgiving, he decided it was time to come clean.

"Mom, you know how I toured Caltech and UCLA when I was in Los Angeles?"

"Yes, and I'm so glad you got that thought out of your system. Now you can concentrate on your education at Seattle U. Did you get everything straightened out that you missed while you were on death's doorstep?"

Freddie rolled his eyes at her exaggeration. "Well, actually, I've been meaning to tell you, the dean of admissions approved me transferring to Caltech for next semester." He said quietly. "They'll even honor my scholarship."

"That's nice, dear. WHAAT? You still haven't gotten that notion out of your head? Why would you even consider transferring to college in Los Angeles?" Marissa had her hands on her hips, lecturing at him. "Unless, Oh, NO! You're just going there to get back with that-that blonde headed demon, aren't you? Oh, Fredward, you need to think this through. Please tell me you're not doing anything serious with her. She's not-not p-pregnant is she? "

"Of course she isn't, Mom. B-but I need to tell you that Sam and I, um, Sam and I are back together. I know I should have said something sooner about the transfer, but . . ."

"Oh, Fredward, you're killing me. It's bad enough you're considering leaving home, but to let that horrible girl back into your life and to spring this on me on Thanksgiving is just too much. How am I supposed to enjoy my tofurkey now?" Marissa began to tear up, an obvious ploy at her son's sympathy. "You know she'll just drag you down to her level. Fredward, you are better than this, you have a future."

"Mom, Sam has changed. She's mature and responsible an-and I love her, and my life was empty without her in it. And my future involves having her in it, so there's no use in trying to change my mind. I'm leaving for L.A. as soon as I take my last final and get my paperwork from school together in three weeks." Freddie began to raise his voice. "And you know what, I really resent you acting like I'm not mature enough to decide what I want to do with my life, I'm almost twenty years old for Pete's sake. And saying I'm too good for Sam is just downright rude. You don't even know her any more, if you knew how much I love her you'd never say something like that."

"You're right, Freddie, i don't know Sam very well and I'm sorry, but you're my little boy and no matter how old you are, I'll always worry about you." Marissa began to realize this was one argument she wasn't going to win and it was a subject that could ruin her relationship with her only child. "But what about our Christmas trip to Aunt Maggie's? We were both looking forward to it all year."

"Mom, I wasn't planning on going to Maggie's this year. I hate that stupid dog of hers and the cat pooping every time someone sits down at the table is beyond disgusting and Uncle Harry always insists that I sit around and watch sports on TV with him. I don't even like sports and he farts constantly, their whole house smells like a truck stop men's room from his constant gas and the stupid cat box."

"He has lactose intolerance, Freddie, he can't help it, it's a medical condition. I know life there isn't perfect, but it's our holiday tradition to be with Maggie at Christmas. You'll be in Los Angeles, all alone."

"Um, I think I'm going to start a new tradition this year, for me and Sam."

"Oh, Freddie." Marissa begged, but Freddie's mind was already made up.

"I'm sorry, Mom, but I'm doing this."

* * *

><p>True to his word, Freddie was almost packed and ready to go by the time he took his last exam. The next week, he stopped at the school for his transfer paperwork and returned home to finish loading his car. Thankfully, Marissa was at work, so he had some privacy to video chat with Sam and tell her he was almost ready to go.<p>

"Are you ready to go yet, Fredbag? Mama's having some serious nub withdrawal down here."

"First thing in the morning, babe. I figured it all out online last night after we talked. If I leave at 7:00 in the morning, I'll be in Portland by the end of the day." He explained. "Then I'll spend Wednesday and Thursday with my cousins, leave for California Friday morning, spend Friday night somewhere around Sacramento and I should be in L.A. by Saturday afternoon."

"Are you sure you want to spend _two_ days in Portland?" she said with a frown to the camera.

"Well, I kind of promised them, so . . ."

"Alright, I suppose I'll make it one more day, but you better get here by Saturday. Cat's sleeping over at Jade's place, so we'll have the whole apartment to ourselves."

"Cat isn't that disruptive. I mean, she's a little hyper by times but she's not that bad. I'm sure she'll give us some privacy to -" Freddie was cut off.

Sam just shook her head. "You know for someone as smart as you are, you're pretty damn thick. I mean, we'll be ALLLLL ALONE, for the WHOOOOLE NIGHT and we can do ANNNNNYTHING we want, ANNNNNNYWHERE."

"Oh, um, uh, yeah. I get what you mean. I can't wait, baby." Freddie was slow to catch on and hoping that Sam meant what he thought, which she did.

"I'll call you as soon as I get to Portland tomorrow evening, I promise."

"You'd better and drive safe, alright."

"Will do, Princess. I love you."

"I'll love you more when I can kiss you." She replied. "And then some."

* * *

><p>Freddie said goodbye to Spencer and his mother early Tuesday morning and headed for Portland. He visited relatives as he planned for two days and left Oregon early Friday morning. He spent Friday night in northern California, getting up and on the road early Saturday morning. By noon, he was well south of San Francisco and counting the miles to L.A.<p>

Shortly after 4:00, despite nasty traffic in downtown Los Angeles, he pulled into the parking lot at Sam's apartment complex and parked his car. He barely got his bag out of the trunk and took two steps when he ran into Cat who was just coming home from visiting her Nona.

"Freddie!" Cat threw her arms around him and almost knocked him down. "I'm so glad you're here, Sam's been driving me crazy without you."

"Oh, uh, Hi, Cat." He tentatively hugged her back, not wanting to get the little red head too excited. "I hear you're hanging out with Jade tonight."

"Yeah, we're having a real girl's night. There will be me, Jade, Tori and a couple of our other friends from school. An old fashioned slumber party. I tried to get Sam to go, but she said and I quote 'not for all the bacon in Canada' " She tried to do her Sam voice. "Which is a really dumb thing to say, because I thought bacon came from pigs."

"Um, yeah. Me, too." Freddie rolled his eyes as she turned around and headed for the door. "Anyway, I'd better get in there and kiss my Princess."

Cat took off on a run and burst through the apartment door first. "Sam, Sam, Sam!" She ran toward the kitchen like she had seen a bigfoot carrying Elvis on his shoulders strolling down sunset boulevard.

"Uuugh, what now? I'm trying to make dinner. Freddie will be here any time."

"Look what I found in the parking lot!" Cat exclaimed, stepping aside to reveal Freddie, standing there with a suitcase in hand.

Sam ran across the room and jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist and attacked his lips with hers.

"I'll just go back to the bedroom and get my stuff. Tori should be picking me up soon." Cat said quietly, but no one was listening or responding to her.

With Cat gone, Sam turned off the stove and forgot all about dinner so she could set about getting reunited with her boyfriend. It wasn't until a couple of hours later that she went back to the kitchen to finish preparing their food. After they ate, the couple retired to the bedroom and got properly reacquainted after their long separation.

Cat came home Sunday afternoon to find Sam and Freddie snuggled up in bed napping. What she didn't realize was that despite the time of day it was, the two had barely any sleep. By the time Sam emerged from their lair in search of food, Cat was sitting on the couch, flipping channels, trying to not overhear any sounds coming out the hall.

"So, I'm guessing you two had a good time last night." Cat said with a smirk. "You didn't wear him out too bad, did you?"

"Best night of my life!" Sam exclaimed. "Freddie's getting a shower. And I doubt he'll be running any marathons soon, except with me."

Freddie soon moved himself into the dorm for the start of the new semester, but he couldn't resist spending the night with Sam as often as he could.

By the time he had started his senior year, Cat had moved out to go to college herself, so Freddie moved in with Sam and that's where we'll leave off with our favorite couple, happily sharing an apartment.

**Be sure to watch for something new in the next week or so. Thanks again for reading.**


End file.
